


SCP-2141

by Atoria (vulcan_slash_robot)



Category: SCP Foundation, Totalcox - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Vampires, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcan_slash_robot/pseuds/Atoria
Summary: What if Jesse was a vampire and also what if the Foundation caught him.AKA that time I had actual facts horrific nightmares about SCP's and tried to chase them out of my brain by writing an SCP entry that was Not Scary. (the designation of 2141 was unclaimed in the SCP wiki at time of writing.)





	SCP-2141

**Item #:**  SCP-2141

 **Object Class:**  Safe

 **Special Containment Procedures:**  SCP-2141 is to be contained in a standard humanoid containment module at Site ██. Module is to be furnished as a fully functional living area suitable for two adult males, including sufficient entertainment. Video games are preferred for this purpose. Meals are to be supplied to SCP-2141-2 from the main site cafeteria at normal mealtimes, with vitamin supplements to promote healing, immunity and blood production. Meals may also be supplied to SCP-2141-1 upon request. 

SCP-2141-1 and -2 need not be confined to quarters, and may wander the site at will. Both subjects will cooperate if asked to avoid any area; subjects should be kept clear of more dangerous SCP’s. Any lapse in cooperation should be reported to Researcher ██████ immediately. 

_Note: absolutely NO violence, invasive tests or threats of violence are to be carried out against SCP-2141-2. We want 2141-1 on our side, guys. –Dr. █████_

**Description:**  SCP-2141-2 is an ordinary human male, age 3█, of average build with dark hair and dark eyes, of British origins. The SCP designation of this subject and his continued containment by the foundation is based solely upon his importance to the cooperation and emotional health of SCP-2141-1. 

SCP-2141-1 is a human male, age 3█, of average build and typically found with a distinctive ginger beard; overall ordinary in appearance save for his highly pronounced and sharpened upper canine teeth. SCP-2141-1 is capable of feats of extreme strength and speed when well fed, with reaction times in excess of fifteen times faster than an average human subject. Subject is exceedingly sensitive to sunlight, suffering skin damage if exposed to normal solar radiation for ~10 minutes on average, and reports that his severe allergy to garlic coincides with the onset of his present condition. 

While SCP-2141-1 is perfectly capable of consuming and processing a regular human diet, the only sustenance he requires is roughly one pint of human blood per month. Subject will avoid consuming this amount in one sitting, however; a month’s supply delivered in one day seems to have much the same effect as over-eating, leaving the subject feeling overly full but not sustaining the subject for a longer period time than a more reasonably sized meal. SCP-2141-1 prefers to feed only from SCP-2141-2, using his enhanced canines to pierce a vein at the juncture of SCP-2141-2’s neck and shoulder, and will consume only a few tablespoons of blood in this manner every 3-7 days. The saliva of SCP-2141-1 seems to facilitate healing, as no wounds are ever observed on the person of SCP-2141-2 more than an hour after feeding. 

The relationship between SCP-2141-1 and -2 is that of extremely dedicated friends and lovers (see Incident Report 2141-A). SCP-2141-1 will prioritize the safety and well-being of SCP-2141-2 over all else, and becomes extremely hostile towards anyone or anything that threatens his mate. Note that the feeding process does not seem to constitute harm in the mind of SCP-2141-1, in fact the pair views this as an intimate act. Both are hesitant to engage in feeding while under observation and SCP-2141-2 most often produces vocalizations consistent with sexual pleasure during the process. 

 **History:**  SCP-2141-1 and -2 were discovered during a raid on the headquarters of █████████ ████████. Subjects appeared cooperative and were removed from the premises without incident, but proved secretive. SCP-2141-1 had been badly starved and kept separately from 2141-2 as part of their previous containment, to prevent him being able to break free from his cell using his enhanced strength. 

To ensure the safety of SCP-2141-2 in their previous captivity, the subjects had convinced their captors that he was the only possible food source for 2141-1 and must be kept alive and nearby. When Foundation testing revealed that this was not the case, and that SCP-2141-2 possessed no anomalous qualities, SCP-2141-1 became extremely agitated, uncooperative, protective and reclusive, refusing to leave 2141-2 alone in the containment area or allow him to be taken away for testing. Only after SCP-2141-2 was given his own official SCP designation and it was promised that no further invasive testing would be performed on his person did SCP-2141-1 begin to calm. Even offers to allow 2141-2 to go free were met with refusal, subject stating that he did not trust the Foundation to not simply enlist 2141-2 as a D-class subject. 

 **Incident Report 2141-a:**  Due to a period of good behavior following the SCP designation of 2141-2, subjects were allowed free roaming privileges at Site ██. Through socializing with low-level personnel and other safe-class SCP’s with roaming privileges, the subjects learned of the existence and nature of [SCP-294](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.scp-wiki.net%2Fscp-294&t=NTYxYTM5MjlhMWFiNDVhNjQwYjI3MGM5MGQwNWNhNDczZmFhNzI2ZixtcDB1bkpYSA%3D%3D&b=t%3AIQFODwRHdKBDAx4OSxFoug&p=http%3A%2F%2Fvulcan-slash-robot.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F76438960576%2Fscp-2141-totalcox-crossover&m=1)and its location in the breakroom at the Site. Emboldened by their recent positive experiences in containment, the subjects managed to create a diversion that lured away the guards on duty at SCP-294’s location. 

**Interview Log 2141-A-1:**

> Agent ████: Why did you want to use the machine?
> 
> SCP-2141-1: We were bored, you know? It sounded interesting. Some of the guys said it could make you anything you wanted, and we wanted to try it. 
> 
> Agent ████: And you still refuse to tell us who gave you this information.
> 
> SCP-2141-1: I’m not that dumb. Nobody deserves to get into the kind of trouble you guys put people in for telling us about the coffee machine. 
> 
> Agent ████: Fine, we’ll leave it for now. What did you do when you gained access to SCP-294?
> 
> SCP-2141-1: Well…they told us it wasn’t safe to order,  like, “the perfect drink”, right? But we heard some guy asked for his  _favorite_  drink, and bam! The thing made him his favorite cocktail like it just knew. So we tried that. 
> 
> Agent ████: And what did it make for you?
> 
> SCP-2141-1: John went first, obviously. He just put in “my favorite drink” and it made him a Moscow Mule, which is some weird [EXPLETIVE] thing the bartenders never know how to make, so I was like, Cool! This thing works! So then I put in the same order, and, uh, John fainted. I caught him and all, didn’t even spill his dumb drink. 
> 
> Agent ████: Why did your order affect him in this way?
> 
> SCP-2141-1: Because, when I put him down and turned back to look at the stupid thing, there was a big [EXPLETIVE] paper cup of John’s blood sitting there, the [EXPLETIVE] thing just [EXPLETIVE] stole it!
> 
> Agent ████: When the guards returned, your cup was empty, with no trace of having contained anything.
> 
> SCP-2141-1: Well I wasn’t going to waste it, was I? 

**Interview Log 2141-A-2:**

> Dr. █████: Why did you want to use the machine?
> 
> SCP-2141-2: We were bored. We wanted to see if it would make us some KY jelly. 

Further interviews revealed that the subjects had been hiding the true nature of their relationship out of fear that they would be treated unfairly. Assurances that Foundation personnel can hardly afford to be shocked by mere homosexuality, given the conditions in which they work, led to another marked increase in subject cooperation. The incident involving SCP-294 also impressed upon them the dangers of disobeying Foundation rules, and they have not since attempted to interact with other SCP’s without Foundation supervision.  


End file.
